


Our Time

by wheredidalicereallygo



Category: Funhaus
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheredidalicereallygo/pseuds/wheredidalicereallygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wants some alone time with James</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Time

Ecstasy. That is the only word to describe how James feels as he is being led by his right hand by Adam to the bathroom past knowing smirks and jealous glances. He could already see Adams blushing cheeks and began to grow hard. Good, they're at the door. James watches Adams hands open the door and he gets pulled inside only to be used to close the door by Adam forcing him against it with harsh needing kisses. He loved getting scratched up and red from his boyfriends beard on his face, dick, anywhere Adam felt the need to mark as his during their time together. In between a combination of hungry and tender kisses that only they could make work Adam had worked James's pants down around his ankles and was leaving marks on his lower abdomen with his mouth and rubbing the other mans cocktail through the material of his boxer briefs, working James until he was visibly straining to keep himself from coming in his underwear. Adam stood up just enough to remove his own pants and underwear with James's help as he still kept a hand on stiff appendage that was they key to making this man putty in his hands. He got back on his knees and yanked down the only thing keeping him from tasting James. He started out by rubbing the tip at the same speed he did to himself, then longer strokes down the shaft until they both were thrusting and asking for more. This is where the good stuff happens. Everyone to be pleasured by Adam will say this is there favorite part, where he uses both hands and twirls his tongue around the tip. Adam knows that the way you handle the tip is extremely important. As Adams mouth wrapped around the dick and his hands began to move faster and faster James shuddered, groaned, sighed, and moaned not even thinking about the possibility that there could be people on the other side of the thin door. He didn't care. To him it was all Adam. Adam touching him. Adam manhandling his dick. Adam now moving his head farther and farther down his length. When Adam first gave him head he was worried that he would choke on the rightly called porn star dick but now he knows the Adam didn't become the offices best at blowjobs just by shaking hands, or rather cocks, and now his skill was on full display. James could barely keep his eyes open Adam wass so good. No, scratch that, he was fucking amazing! Adam felt James's dick touch the back oh his throat for the hundreth time he took of both his hands placed them on his own dick and just used his mouth to work James to the brink of pleasure while feelng himself growing close as well. but he wouldn't come. not until James came. But James had to ask. Adam kept sucking and waiting for the begging that let him know to stop stopp right when James was close.  
"Adam," he groaned. "Please... oh goddamn it. Please!" Adam let him beg a little more before letting James come. After he had swallowed all he was given he to came.   
They were sitting on the floor against the wall talking about beard burn and what not when Bruce banged on the door souting about how he had to take a shit. They both laughed and left the bathroom brushing past Bruce doing somekind of poop dance that looke like somr demented version the the jitterbug and went back to work.


End file.
